To Love a Wanderous Wind
by DissidiaLord89
Summary: A lone runaway, Liona, is rescued from a confrontation against Gilgamesh and Exdeath. Her saviors: Bartz and Boko, have nursed her back to health, but no one ever expected this would lead to love and romance.  OCxBartz Oneshot


_**To Love a Wanderous Wind**_

The winds blew outside the well made tent that was situated in the Chocobo Plains near Lix. The lone runaway, Liona, rests in a makeshift bed from a sudden encounter against the eight armed multi-weaponed Gilgamesh and the Void seeker, Exdeath. She begins to stir, then slowly opened her golden yellow eyes to veiw the inside of the tent she was in. Liona sits up and looks around her new surroundings. Supplies, camping equipment, a music box on a handmade stand, and various blankets and pillows. As she looks to her right, she spots a yellow feathered ostrich-like bird sleeping right next to her. It wore a saddle on its back, if someone was able to ride the bird.

She then realized what kind of creature it was: It was a Chocobo. Unlike the others that she saw, this one must of been tamed by someone. 'Hold on...This Chocobo is familiar..As if...That man..' she thought, realizing that the brown haired man she saw previously rode this Chocobo. She begins to uncover herself and tries to get up, but the Chocobo immediately wakes up, giving chirps and turning to Liona. It tried to stop her from getting up, as if for her safety. It gave chirps as it held her down.

"What are you doing? What?" questioned Liona. The Chocobo sets her back down as it got up on its bird feet. She was worried that the Chocobo might attack, but it didn't. It lowered its head to Liona's and began to nuzzle her right cheek like a horse. She began to relax, til she then heard a male voice speak, "Boko...What are you doing?" The Chocobo, named 'Boko', gives a happy chirp as its owner and rider returned. The man wore a purplish blue shirt and with chains of gold trailing across his torso and neck. A gold shoulder guard of somekind was on his right shoulder with a green, emerald-like gem in the center.

A two seperate fabriced cape was shown on his back with one of the fabrics had a golden trim at the end. Two different colored shawl-like clothes were wrapped around his waist; held inplace by his belt. He wore light purple pants, the shade of light color that almost matched his shirt with no blue mixed into the combination, and dark purple boots with designs of yellow and a gold colored toe area of the boots. He carried a bag filled with a type of vegtable that resembled a carrot with green stalks. These were called 'Gysahl Greens'.

Boko chirped and flutters its feathers with joy. "I got some Gysahl Greens for ya, Boko...Here ya go, buddy...You deserve it," the man said to Boko. The Chocobo goes to the small pile of Gyasahl Greens and begins to eat. The man walks to Liona as she began to panic; then he said, "That was my battle...Not yours. They were my enemies. You didn't have to get into it. Why did you?"

"I thought they were going to kill you...I wanted to save you and Boko..." Liona answered, "What's your name?..I'm curious."

"Its Bartz...Bartz Klauser. That's Boko over there. He's been my companion and friend throughout my travels," the man answered, named 'Bartz'. "You travel?" asked Liona.

"Uh, huh...I have been for awhile. Where ever the wind blows, I will go," answered Bartz. He then examines the wound on Liona's right forearm after he removes the bandages. "This is going to hurt a bit...But I need to clean this out so your wound doesn't get infected...And another thing, I saw Gilgamesh dip his sword's blade into his poison. I have the antidote with me right now...You've been out for three days," said Bartz.

"How long will the poison take...To kill someone?" whimpered Liona. "Twelve days...Your lucky that your getting the antidote early," answered Bartz. He washes out her cut wound from Gilgamesh with rubbing alcohol and water, killing off the bacteria that could be in the wound. Liona winces in pain.

"I know this hurts...But it'll go faster if you hold still for me. I had to go through this, too," Bartz said to Liona. Boko finishes his meal and heads to the two. Liona tries to hold still, but it still hurted really bad. Boko lays right next to her on the left side, comforting her as best as he could. With dove-like coos, Liona relaxes enough to stay still. He lays his feathered head on her left shoulder, chirping.

"There we go...We got that all cleaned out," said Bartz as he bandaged the wound up with fresh bandages and gauze. He finishes and prepares a syringe of the antidote. Liona spots the syringe and begins to panic.

"What's that?" she asked. "This is the only way for the antidote to be more effective; when injected into the bloodstream. I had to do this a couple times before, but its a life saver," answered Bartz.

"I hate needles...Please don't stick me with that...Please, no!" Liona screamed as she tried to get away from the needle. "Hey! Hey! Hey...Do you want to die?" questioned Bartz. Liona shoke with fear. Bartz repeated his question, "Do you want to die?"

"No...I'm too young to die...No," answered Liona. "Then let me save you...Here..Look towards Boko," said Bartz. She then turns to Boko and closes her eyes. Bartz prepares the syringe and sticks it into her right lower forearm, injecting the antidote into her blood. Liona screams out in pain and whimpers. Boko gives sweet chirps, saying in a Chocobo way, 'Its going to be alright.' Within five seconds, it was done.

"There we go...All done. No more needles. Its all over," said Bartz, comforting Liona. She whimpers in response. On the second night, she gains enough stregnth to venture out of the tent. She looks up to the stars and walks away from the campsite. Before she was at least a few feet away, a familiar voice calls out to her.

"Hey! Where are you going? Gilgamesh and Exdeath are probably still roaming about, its not safe out there. I made some soup...You could use it to recover further," said Bartz, running up to her. She returns back to the tent to eat the soup, to further aid in the recovery. As they ate, Bartz asked his own set of questions.

"What are you doing out here roaming about?" asked Bartz. "I'm a stray. A runaway that roams about and survive alone...I've been out in the world for four years," answered Liona, "I was sixteen when my parents died from a disease. I was spared, but everything I held dear then was wiped out...I'm all alone now." Bartz was in shock. Her loss of her parents reminded himself of his parents.

"Why are you roaming around? What is your reason?" asked Liona. "It was my dad's final wish for me to travel the world...Before he died. When I was younger, my mother died. I bet you saw my reaction when Exdeath threw me up that high hill...I don't like high places. I've had a fear of heights for many years since that one day. I was a normal kid, playing a normal game of Hide and Seek; til I fall off a two story building's roof. How stupid was that?" said Bartz.

"I'm sorry...I guess we both lost loved ones..." she responded. "You know my name, but I don't know yours. What's your name?" asked Bartz.

"Liona..." she answered. Bartz nodded. After they finish their meal, Liona roams around near the campsite; wearing her purple night shirt and shorts. She soon hears chirps from two Chocobos and chicks. By instinct, she turns to see where the sound was at, spotting Boko with another Chocobo with seven chicks near. Bartz walks to her, knowing what she was thinking.

"That's Koko. She's Boko's wife and mate. They had seven chicks together," said Bartz. Liona couldn't believe it. She didn't know Chocobos could get married. The chicks waddled about near their mother and played around. She heads towards the chicks and cautiously pets one of them. Koko, their mother, was alittle nervous. The female Chocobo moves towards Liona and scans her over. Liona was nervous, knowing that she could've upseted their mother. Koko finishes her scanning and begins to nuzzle Liona, accepting her as a friend; not foe.

"Aww...Koko is alittle defensive around her babies. They're too precious to her and Boko. All female Chocobos that are mothers are like that all the time," Bartz explained. After an hour, Liona sleeps in the tent in the makeshift bed. She shifts around, haunted by memories of the disease that killed her parents that was still lingering. She sits up in a panic, but calms down slowly. The Chocobos slept near the site, but not close to the tent. Liona suffers in silence, but she sensed someone was watching her. Looking around the confines of the tent, she caught sight of two light brown eyes staring at her. Bartz stared in worry, but soon it turned to another feeling: affection.

"Why do you suffer alone? You deserve better than that," said Bartz. "I'm supposed to suffer. I know we share a common thing, but if I get close to anyone, or you...They'll wither away and die. I'm destined to be alone and there's nothing no one, or you can do about it.." Liona said. She begins to cry. Due to her anxiety, she gets up from her bed and walks towards the zipped entrance of the tent, but Bartz grabs hold of her wrists, preventing Liona from leaving.

"What are you doing? I can't stay here...You'll die if I don't," she said to him. Bartz didn't respond, but held her wrists in his hands. "Bartz...What are you doing? I can't be near you..." said Liona.

"What am I doing?...I'm trying to heal you. Do you think that this feeling of loneliness is what's holding you back from getting close to someone? Let me help you..." answered Bartz, breaking his silence. He moves foward to Liona, holding onto her with extreme care.

"No...Please, don't!" Liona calls out, pushing Bartz aside. She flees towards her bed, but the adventurer was right behind her. She trips over a blanket and lands on her side. Panicking further, she tried to get up, but Bartz held onto her, trying to calm her from the turmoil. Liona tried to flee, but she couldn't anymore. She had no strength to go on. With the same music box near them, Bartz opens it, playing a soothing melody that was made into it. He held her into his arms, calming her from her own fear of losing anymore people that were dear to her.

"Shhhhhhhh...Don't fight it...Shhhhhh...Just relax, nothing bad is going to happen...Shhhhhh...Shhhhhhh..." Bartz said to Liona, soothing her fears as the melody continued to play. He held onto her for at least five minutes with the melody repeating over and over. Now in the darkness inside the tent, the two held onto one another. After a few seconds, the adventurer moves towards her head, as if trying to do something.

"What are you...!-" Liona's sentence was cut off when he all of a sudden kissed her. Liona tried to struggle, but it only lasted a few seconds. She surrendered to the advance, as if he was trying to take away her pain and make her happy once in her life...With someone. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck to intensify the kisses she gave him. As a few seconds pass, the kisses became something more as the two laid on their sides, something heated. The adventurer's hand began to roam up and down Liona's stomach to arouse her; then it went underneath the night shirt, rubbing arousivly on her well taut abdomen. Liona was about to moan from the feeling, allowing a good entryway for Bartz to get in.

Liona couldn't hold back, so she letted out a moan in his mouth. This was a perfect oppurtunity for the adventurer to get inside and 'explore'. He went in and began his exploration of her mouth. Liona held onto his shoulders and delved deeper into her 'mate'. After a few minutes of exploring, Liona arches her head back, allowing Bartz to do whatever he wanted to her. He carefully begins nuzzling her neck with persicion.

"Haaa...Ahhhh...Please...I'm scared, I haven't done this before," said Liona as she moaned out. "Neither have I...Its all part of instinct. Just let it all go...It'll make you feel better afterwards..." answered Bartz, looking into her eyes. She stares back; then she embraces the wanderer with a passionate kiss. The heated moment began again, allowing the two to use their urges to 'feel' more effectively. Their primal urges were unleashed, allowing their instinct to guide them. Liona lays on her back as he got on top, continuing where he left off.

Letting his hand roam about under her night shirt, he felt everything underneath as Liona arched her back, even the taut peaks that caused her to gasp out. His hand them moves downward to the shorts, slipping in. "Wait...What are you doing?" asked Liona. As soon as a few seconds passed, she immediately felt what he was doing. She was being stimulated from below, by far only by hand, but not hers. She grabs onto where his hand was and grinds into it from on her back. The adventurer loomed over her with lust in his eyes, enjoying each movement she made.

"How does that feel? I knew you would like that," he purred. Liona closed her eyes a bit and registered the feeling below, but it soon stopped and that hand slipped out. She gave out a sigh, but soon she felt her night shirt being pulled off from above. She allowed him and the same with the night shorts. As bare as a newborn, she showed off her curves to the adventurer above. He also does the same for himself, making the two equal and on the same level. Now devoid of clothing, the two intensified the arousing process, by Liona taking a good look at her 'mate' right next to her.

Unable to hold back, they letted go and delve into each other like hungry animals. Her hands roamed around on his chest to his abdomen, feeling each muscle on his body.."Ooooooohhh...Your so strong..." Liona moaned out, "Why?...What is the reason?..." In the darkness, Bartz gave his answer, "To make you feel loved again. You deserve better from what happened in the past for so many painful years...Will you let me? Will you let me love you like any man would?...Will you?" Liona listened to his words. She began to shed happy tears. At long last, her years of torment of the past was finally over, ever since she first saw him.

"Heal me...With your love..." said Liona. He lowers his head to hers and passionly kisses her. It started the events once again with more sparks. She soon gets him on his back, getting on top to do something exotic for him. Liona then grinds into him, giving out low moans with each grind. The adventurer also responds with some low moans himself.

"My god...Ughh...Oh god.." moaned Bartz. Liona lifts herself up onto her knees, bouncing up and down with the grinds. She flung her dark blue long hair out of her face. Bartz reaches up with both hands, carefully holding onto her peaks again with splendid results as she bounced up and down. She then lays back down onto him panting, giving more kisses to entice the adventurer to come inside. She opens her mouth for him as they continued their kisses. He takes it and gets inside. After a few more minutes of wooing at an extreme level; Bartz gets Liona onto her back and making sure they were both covered up.

"This part might hurt...But there's no going back. I'll get you setted up," said Bartz. He begins to prep her for the point of no return. She arched her back by those hands on her thighs, preparing her for penetration and entry. The adventurer slowly crawls up on his 'mate' and distracts her, knowing all too well this was her first time. Nuzzling her upper chest near her neck, the distraction gotten her more drunken with love as she held his left hand. He enters slowly, giving time for Liona to get used to this new feeling.

"Ahh...Ughh...Oh my god...Oh god," panted Liona as she felt him slipping in more. She began feeling pulsating sensations inside her from between her legs, causing the runaway to fall victim to a common feeling of lust and rapture. She then held onto his back and waist as he gave slow thrusts into her. The adventurer grunts with each slow thrust, maximizing the sensation he was giving. Liona moans out in pure lust. The events soon sped up alittle, becoming a rythym. All the thrusting was sending the two into a state of escatsy as it hitted the special sweet spot inside Liona.

This continued for another three minutes as a heated coil inside them tighten and tighten til it finally sprung, arriving at their release. She held onto Bartz tightly as her release surged through her body. She then feels something warm being injected into her, something special that all came from her 'mate'. Liona felt like she was in a heaven she longed for so many years, suffering from misery. The wolves howled in the background under the cresent moon. The Chocobos were still asleep, except Boko. He looked over to the tent and gave happy chirps. Even if Boko didn't show it, but he was happy for his human companion. He returns to sleep right next to Koko and the chicks, waiting for the new day to arrive.

Morning came with a crow of the rooster and the rising disc of orange from the northeast. Inside the tent, the two laid together in the makeshift bed. Liona cuddled up to Bartz's side, still asleep. Boko, Koko, and the chicks enter the tent to wake the two. Boko goes to Bartz and starts nuzzling him with dove-like coos. Koko lays near Liona, nuzzling her like a mother waking her child up. The chicks worked on both sides; four on one side and three on the other. Bartz began to stir, wondering what was nuzzling him.

"Huh? What?..." groaned Bartz. He wakes up and looks towards Boko and the four chicks near him, "Boko...Good morning, guys..." Boko chirps and so does the chicks, fluttering all their little feathers. Koko continues to nuzzle Liona awake, til she began to stir. One of the three chicks begins to quick nuzzle her cheek. Liona wakes up and spots the chick near her. It gives a happy chirp, fluffing its feathers.

"Hey, little ones...Good morning," she said, petting the chicks. Koko nuzzles her after she awakens. "Hi, Koko...Good morning," said Liona. Koko coos in response and chirps sweet notes. Now that they woke them up, the Chocobos gave the two some privacy to get dressed, waiting outside. The two finish up from getting dressed. Liona turns to face Bartz with his back towards her. She felt a feeling of affection towards him, but this was all new to her. Confused and nervous, she turned away. She felt that her heaven from last night was slipping away. She begins to quietly cry to herself, but soon she felt a hand on her left shoulder.

"Hey...Don't cry...Threre's nothing to cry about. What's wrong?" asked Bartz. "We'll be leaving this area soon. We'll then go our seperate ways and...I'll be alone again..." said Liona. She begins to cry. Bartz saw the sadness very well. He holds her in his arms to comfort her. By instinct, the Chocobos come in and move to Liona, giving her as much 'Chocobo Love' as they could give. Koko cuddled up to her to soothe her, from woman to woman of two different species.

"We're not leaving you..." Bartz said to Liona. She looks up in suprise with tears still flowing down here golden eyes. "We're not leaving you...I would rather jump off a cliff than leave you all alone out there. Your not leaving here without us, Liona...We're leaving here together," said Bartz. She couldn't believe it, he's not going tp leave her after everything gets packed up. Right in front of the Chocobos, they passionately kissed; cementing the newly formed love that all began when she first laid eyes on him. The Chocobos cooed and chirped with happiness. After everything was packed, they left the area by Chocobo in their travels.

Liona rode with Bartz on Boko, while Koko and the chicks were beside them, to a new location. Liona didn't feel alone anymore. What happened last night has finally healed her soul, believing that those close to her will die; just like her parents. It was Bartz that also shared a common thing to the whole situation: He too lost his parents. He healed her that night, beginning a relationship that was much bigger than the Chocobo Plains, or his hometown of Lix. That night was important to the both of them. From this day foward, both the Chocobos, Bartz, and Liona will travel the world together. Traveling to the next town under the sunset, Liona holds onto Bartz to make sure she doesn't fall off the saddle. Forever so, there would be no way to seperate them, not even Gilgamesh, nor Exdeath. Destiny has brought them together, til death takes it away.


End file.
